All Bravery was Lost
by Malta-chan765
Summary: The continents came, and they locked the nations away. A group of them fight to survive in their cells, and unless they can get out, sickness and starvation will take them away. Forever
1. Chapter 1

Blood slithered off the palm of his hand and dribbled onto the floor, but he never thought to stanch it. No, he did think to stanch the dark, crimson liquid, he just did not want to. On the contrary, he wanted, even longed to feel their pain, to hold it in him, to become it. It was a shame that only so few got out without bearing what the dead ones bore. That they existed when the others did not. While they were fine and the others burned. Who am I? He thought. Who am I but a man full of pain, loss, and no hope?

His fist slammed against the table in front of him, and droplets o flood scattered everywhere. Tears streamed down his face and into his cuts, causing him to scream out in agony. He couldn't do it, he knew he could not. He could never do anything anymore that required bravery. All bravery was lost to him. It all left him after what happened.

It all happened so fast, he said to himself as he sank to his knees. His green uniform was torn and muddy and needed washing, but he ignored it. His clothes had been like that for over a year. His hair was just as bad: no longer was it possible to tell its color was once blond for blood and grime had mixed into it like an un-washable gel.

His eyes flicked up to the shattered mirror sitting in front of him. Cracks snaked all across the imperfect surface and were thickest in the middle where most of the glass was broken and falling. The man's eyes reflected a dozen green emerald shards in the mirror, and he lifted a trembling and bloody finger to the broken surface before bringing it to his own face smack dab between his eyes.

Then the thought returned, Who am I? But this time he answered it out loud. "I am England," he whispered, then shouted, "I am England, not the bloody United Kingdom!" The man, England, glared about the room as he picked up a rumpled stack of papers and hobbled over to a moth eaten chair to read them.

**A/N: I have begun another ****fan fiction, but this time, it has been completed before I started posting it. This is not intended to be happy or a fanfic without death. I warn you that many people die. Oh, and I do not own hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Story Begins with Japan

I sat soaking in the tub. It was like any other night. I was taking time off my hard day of work and meetings and would watch Anime and go to bed after my cleaning. Everything was silent. Then something fell over with a crash across the house. I sat still. Maybe it was the wind. Or whatever it was that England claimed was living in my home no matter how many times I claimed I lived alone. There was another crash and a shout. That eliminated possibilities of being America-san or Italy-kun coming over for a surprise. The voice was too deep. But it also was not Germany-san's voice. His was different. And he did not curse in my language.

"Hello?" I called. I opened the drain in my indoor tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. I ventured out into the open.

It was the day my life was changed forever. No one but us nations got to see these beasts face-to-face. No one but us and some unlucky humans. He was a tall man with hair cut like China's and muscles bulging from his hulking form. He was at least seven or eight feet tall, much taller than the tallest human much less the tallest Asian.

"I am Asia. Pack your bags. You're leaving. Five minutes," the man boomed. He laughed when he caught sight of my almost naked form. "Puny. You are Japan, yet you are puny. Ha!"

"Gomenesai," I apologized for what ever reason. I ran back to my room. In the only satchel I could find, I placed foods and a blanket along with some paper and pens. Then shoes. Extra shoes was always good. Then I put clothes on. I never saw Asia, as he introduced himself, again not from behind bars. There was a blinding pain in my head, then my world went black.

I came to in a cell. There was a pot in the corner labelled "waste" and a cot. That was it. The room was bare with me being the only life form. The contents of my bag were strewn across the dirt floor. There was a six inch by six inch barred window that my eyes could barely reach. Around what ever building I was in, woodland stretched onward as far as I could see. No one was in sight.

Then a door clanged somewhere down the hall. Our small barred door was flung open and another large man stormed in with an ex nation. Yugoslavia. They were dumping us all in here. We would, as the world, be shoved in here and left to suffocate. Yugoslavia came to a moment later and saw me. She dusted herself off.

"So you are here too." She picked up her bag and held it to her chest.

"Hai," I responded in my own language.

Yugoslavia nodded. "Everybody else will be in here soon then." She scanned the room and peered out the window. "It is not big enough to escape. They must plan for us to be in here a long time or to die in here then."

I agreed with her. We were not meant to live long. But they had us bring food. Then it must be false hope, I decided.

Throughout the rest of the day, nations were brought into other cells in the one floor building. Some of them were yelling and screaming, others were passed out. I heard Malta-san screaming.

"Let me out of this freaking hellhole! It stinks in here! Seriously, you're going to stick me in the back of this foul place with two guys? What kind of idiot do you have to be? I'm a woman for goodness sakes! I'd like my own privacy or one of my best friends at least!" Not Prussia and Romano!"

"Hey! What the hell do you have against me?" Romano yelled at her. I sighed. America wasn't much better when he woke up. He kept hitting the wall. I heard there was no window in his room.

I was unsure what to think of the situation. We would have to take time to find a way out, if there was one. We were nations. We would make it through. That was our job. To be there for our people and pull through no matter what happened to us.

**A/N: Here's chapter one! Thank you guys so much already for the support! I really appreciate it! I do warn you that from here, it goes down. Nothing happy happens very often at all. I do have ****ocs in here, so please tell me how well I do with their characters. Thanks!**


End file.
